Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system for reading an information code, and particularly relates to a system including an information terminal for displaying an information code, such as a two-dimensional code, and a reader for optically reading the information code.
Related Art
In conventionally known techniques, an information code is optically read by a reader, with the information code being displayed on an information terminal, such as a mobile phone, to cause the reader to perform a process according to the information code.
An example of such a technique includes a scheme implemented by the system disclosed in a patent document 1. This scheme relates to a method of credit card payment using a mobile terminal disclosed in this patent document 1. Specifically, when customer information is transmitted from the customer's mobile terminal to a mobile carrier server, the mobile carrier server requests a credit card payment server to transmit credit card information, based on the customer information received from the mobile terminal.
Further, the mobile carrier server transmits the credit card information received from the credit card payment server to the mobile terminal. The mobile terminal then selectably displays the received credit card information, followed by encrypting the selected credit card information and displaying the encrypted information as a QR code (registered trademark) that is a two-dimensional code. A store terminal reads the QR code (registered trademark) displayed on the mobile terminal, for transmission to the credit card payment server together with sales information. The credit card payment server transmits credit card use information to the mobile terminal via the mobile carrier server, and transmits payment completion information to the store terminal.
In this way, payment is performed by causing the store terminal to read the credit card information from the QR code (registered trademark) displayed on the screen of the mobile terminal carried by the customer. This method of payment can prevent fraudulent use, theft, or loss of the credit card that would occur when the credit card is carried by the customer.